


all for nothing

by cats_hurricane



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_hurricane/pseuds/cats_hurricane
Summary: сборник драбблов разной степени странности. начинала ещё год-полтора назад
Relationships: Chester Bennington/Mike Shinoda
Kudos: 1





	1. свидетель

— Ну, пока. — Роб снимает с вешалки куртку и застегивается, нервно дергая заедающую молнию.

— Ага…

Честер сидит во вращающемся кресле, перекинув ноги через подлокотник и сосредоточенно пишет что-то в блокноте. Несколько скомканных листов уже белеют в углу студии. Он морщится, пробегая взглядом по свежим строчкам и яростно перечеркивает их, раздирая бумагу. Задумчиво щелкает ручкой несколько раз, и только потом поднимает глаза на всё ещё стоящего у двери Роба. Ударник отводит глаза.

— Ты что-то хотел? — взгляд отрешенный, мысленно Честер до сих пор в недописанном тексте. Реплика не должна была прозвучать обидно, но Роб отчего-то вздрагивает.  
— Да… Нет, ничего. — он торопливо застегивается до конца и выходит из студии. Поворачивая ручку, он слышит за спиной негромкий оклик Честера:  
— Майк, как думаешь, это подходит?..

Снаружи мокро и серо от мелкого дождя. Роб идёт к машине, на ходу доставая из кармана ключи и мысленно прокручивая в голове завтрашний день. За интервью он не волнуется, в конце концов, ему не двадцать два, чтобы репетировать ответы перед зеркалом. Но почему-то ему кажется, что нормально говорить с Честером он не сможет.

Разблокируя двери и забираясь в салон, Роб продолжает перебирать варианты диалогов. Внезапно, вспомнив о чем-то, он растерянно оглядывается на соседнее сиденье. Через пару мгновений он понимает, что оставил рюкзак в студии. Возвращаться под дождём не хочется, но при мысли о том, что он, возможно, встретит там Честера, у него от чего-то появляется мотивация открыть дверь машины и выйти на мокрую парковку под холодный ливень.

Внутри его окутывает приятное тепло. Стряхивая с волос капли воды, Роб наискосок пересекает короткий коридор и на несколько секунд останавливается у двери. Когда он медленно поворачивает ручку и тянет её на себя, от того, что он видит в студии, сердце пропускает удар.

Какое-то мгновение он просто смотрит, прикусив губу и задержав дыхание. Аккуратно поднимает лежащий у самого косяка рюкзак, бесшумно закрывает дверь и возвращается на ледяную серую улицу, неся рюкзак в левой руке.

В машине Роб несколько минут сидит, бездумно глядя на капли, ползущие по лобовому стеклу и держа проклятый рюкзак на коленях. Перед глазами у него всё ещё стоит картина прижавшихся друг к другу Майка и Честера, слившихся в поцелуе. То, как последний жадно отвечал Шиноде, положив руку тому на затылок, заставляло что-то внутри Роба болезненно сжиматься.

Роб всё так же отстранённо, не отрывая взгляд от водяных дорожек на стекле, почти наощупь заводит машину. Переложив мокрый рюкзак на пустое сиденье, он трогается с места.

Выезжая с парковки, он думает о том, что перспектива провести большую часть завтрашнего дня с Честером больше нисколько его не греет.

***

— ...Майк, как думаешь, это подходит?  
— М? — Шинода отрывается от компьютера и подходит к Честеру, заглядывает в блокнот через его плечо, облокотившись о спинку кресла, — Какая из этих строчек зачеркнута, я не понимаю?  
— Эй, я вообще не про них сейчас спросил!  
Беннингтон легонько хлопает Майка по протянутой к неразборчивой записи руке и запрокидывает голову, глядя ему в лицо.  
— Насколько я помню, в кресле не совсем так сидят, — возмущенное фырканье вместо ответа, — Ладно-ладно. И кроме тех двух, про которые я спросил, тут всё равно ничего путного нет.  
— Это такой тонкий намек на то, что я к вечеру ничего не соображаю?  
— Не совсем так, но да.  
Честер опасно вытягивается, перекладывая блокнот на стол и едва не падая вместе с креслом. Затем выпрямляется, тянется вверх, к лицу Майка. Тот наклоняется, позволяя Беннингтону поцеловать его, скорее, слегка коснуться губ.

— Подбросить тебя до дома?  
— Бля, такой момент испортил, — Честер делает наигранно-обиженное лицо и отворачивается, намереваясь встать с кресла. Майк дает ему спустить ноги с подлокотника, а затем разворачивает вращающееся сиденье, оказываясь напротив Беннингтона.  
— Значит, всё-таки не против…  
— Замолчи уже, — Шинода целует его, не давая договорить. Когда он чувствует прохладную чужую ладнонь на своем затылке, ему кажется, что за его спиной негромко скрипнула дверь.


	2. первое апреля

— Ребята, я… Мы… Я хотел вам кое-что рассказать.

В этот момент Джо серьезно пожалел, что у него в руках нет камеры, неуверенно мямлящий и прячущий глаза Майк — слишком редкое зрелище, чтобы просто его пропускать.  
— Ну удиви, — Брэд прищурился и внимательно уставился на ещё сильнее смутившегося друга, — Хотя после всех сегодняшних выходок это невозможно.  
— Ещё как возможно, если постараться, — Самодовольно ухмыляющийся Джо скрестил руки на груди и снова посмотрел на Майка.

— Продолжай, мы слушаем.  
— Эмм, короче… Мы с Честером встречаемся.

Шинода выпалил это на одном дыхании, побледнев на несколько тонов и нервно прикусывая губу. Тот, о ком он говорил, сидел где-то в углу, скрываясь в глубинах кресла-мешка и только по тихому скрипу ткани можно было понять, что он ерзает от напряжения.

— О.  
Брэд даже не изменил выражение лица, только вскинул брови. Джо тихонько хихикнул.  
— Я ожидал чего-то поинтереснее, если честно, — Делсон являл собой образец невозмутимости, — Дебильные СМС от Джо и то веселее.  
— Ага, то есть, ты признаешь, что это было смешно!  
— Да вы издеваетесь, — Честер наконец подал голос, — Майк вам здесь душу выворачивает, между прочим…

Он рывком поднялся из кресла и подошел к всё еще нервничающему Шиноде и легонько сжал его ладонь.  
— Да бросьте, могли что-нибудь кроме камин-аута выдумать, — Брэд достал телефон и демонстративно уткнулся в экран. Сидящий рядом с ним Джо видел, что тот открывает камеру.

— Окей, если не верите…

Брэд поднял телефон на уровент глаз как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать в кадр Честера, впившегося в губы Майка. Ошарашенно наблюдая за поцелуем вокалистов, Джо, кажется, услышал стук собственной отпавшей челюсти.


	3. зельеварение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ещё не публиковалось

Майк уже даже не вздрогнул, в очередной раз услышав со стороны Честера плеск, шипение и тихий мат. Мысленно слегка удивившись (что этот парень ухитрился уронить на этот раз?), Шинода осторожно наклонил крохотную пробирку над котлом и сосредоточенно начал отсчитывать капли, беззвучно шевеля губами.

Множество негромко бурлящих котлов создавали в подземелье довольно уютную атмосферу, полную кисловато-пряных запахов. Где-то за спиной Майка тихо стучали ножи, всплёскивало зелье и кто-то шептался, изредка хихикая. Судя по возне слева, его сосед тоже пытался работать.

\- Ну что там у тебя опять? - Шинода заткнул пробирку пробкой и отвернулся от тихо кипящего густого прозрачно-красного зелья. Судя по инструкции на доске и в учебнике, сейчас оно должно вариться минут пятнадцать, пока не появится осадок и за это время можно успеть в очередной раз спасти работу Честера.

Парень умоляюще-облегчённо взглянул на Шиноду и отодвинулся от котла, позволяя увидеть мутно-бордовую жижу с торчащей из неё медной ручкой.  
\- Ты серьёзно утопил тут весы?! - Майк не знал, смеяться ему или ругаться, - Поздравляю, медь эта штука растворяет только так, ты остался без них...

Честер вздохнул, словно говоря "ну вот так получилось" и отъехал на стуле ещё сильнее, отстраняясь от горячих брызг, когда Майк пробормотал заклинание и легонько повёл палочкой, доставая оплывающие и порядком истончившиеся весы из котла. 

Прибор отправился на парту, а Шинода, изредка оглядываясь на свой котёл, начал доставать из батареи пузырьков, и мешочков, кое-как расставленных перед Честером, нужные ингредиенты и добавлять в чужое зелье.

Честер отличался удивительной неаккуратностью или, скорее, неловкостью, когда дело доходило до работы с зельями. У него всё валилось из рук, растворы проливались на мантию и руки, из-за чего тот вечно ходил с пятнышками ожогов на ладонях, он путал порошки и постоянно ронял что-то в котел. Не то чтобы этой сильно его беспокоило, после того, как на третьем в семестре занятии он какой-то адской смесью порошков вывел на своей левой руке кривоватые языки пламени, все (включая учителя) убедились, что техника безопасности и Беннингтон - вещи диаметрально противоположные. Ожог, кстати, так и не прошёл, после выхода из больничного крыла Честер демонстративно отказался от повязок и по-прежнему периодически как бы случайно выставлял узор шрамов из-под рукава мантии.

\- Ну что там? - Беннингтон сунулся к котлу, едва не окунув в кое-как исправленное зелье конец Гриффиндорского шарфа, - У тебя, кстати, осадок появился, иди химичь, я дальше сам.   
Майк дёрнулся, торопливо поправил сползающий рукав и отвернулся к своей работе, рассеянно кивнув на тихое "спасибо". 

***

В конце урока, когда ученики расходились из аудитории, Майк по привычке задержался, аккуратно раскладывая ингредиенты в сумке, поэтому, когда он вышел в мрачный сыроватый коридор, там уже никого не было.

\- Эй!

Майк обернулся на оклик и столкнулся взглядом с Честером, прислонившимся к стене под одним из факелов. Тот как-то странно хихикнул и, подняв с пола сумку, подошёл к нему.

\- Ещё раз спасибо за зелье, честное слово, ты меня спас, - он хлопнул Майка по плечу и тот невольно заметил, как блеснул шрам в неровном свете, - Пошли на обед, что стоишь?  
\- А ты? Все твои уже поднялись, неужто меня ждал? - Майк улыбнулся, заметив, как смутился Честер.  
\- Да не, так, учебник искал, а тут ты, - Беннингтон снова зачем-то коснулся его руки, - Это вы в Когтевране вечно после уроков задерживаесь... Ладно, идём.

Поднимаясь по лестнице и глядя в спину бодро топающе у Честеру, Майк в очередной раз задумался о том, как же всё-таки один из лучших ловцов за историю Хогвартса может так нелепо косячить на зельеварении.

**Author's Note:**

> 👉🏻👈🏻


End file.
